sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Me
Change Me is Ailin Sashihara's second solo single. It was released on AS019.06.19. Single Information |-|Type A= *Change Me *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai *Ai loved chu *Change Me Off Vocal *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal *Ai loved chu Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Change Me *Ishi *Hann *Change Me Off Vocal *Ishi Off Vocal *Hann Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Change Me *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai *Ai loved chu *Ishi *Hann *Change Me Off Vocal *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal *Ai loved chu Off Vocal *Ishi Off Vocal *Hann Off Vocal Album Information NEW - New Song | SNG - Single | C/W - Coupling Track | RER - Rerecorded |-|CD Type A= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai MV * Ai no Knight MV (Keiko, Lea, Ayaka Close-up) |-|CD Type B= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Change Me (SNG) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Change Me MV * Wagama no Ai MV (Sen Lin, Hitomi Close-up) |-|CD Type C + Bonus= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Change Me (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai no Kami MV * Ai MV * Change Me MV * Interview - Ailin, Keiko, Lea, Ayaka, Sen Lin, Hitomi MV Synopsis The instrumental plays. Ailin walks into the frame in a flowy white dress and black shoes. She walks to a grand piano, during what seems to be a competition, and gets seated before playing the notes of the intro. The screen cracks as the first lines are being sung. When the first verse finishes, the scene changes. Dressed in a long-sleeved leotard, Ailin is seen dancing something similar to ballet, matching the song. When singing the line 'Angels or Devils,' her outfit changes into a grey polka-dotted white one-piece paired with black overalls' dress, the skirt part plated. Paired with black leggings and white flats. She is then seen prancing around in a meadow where she seems carefree, unlike in the first scene where she is seen with a stiff expression. The instrumental plays again before the scene changes to Ailin sitting slouched in a bean bag couch holding a thick book in her left hand and a quill in her right. Wearing a white and velvet checkered pinafore and pastel pink leggings, she is seen flipping to a new page in the book before she starts scribbling on the pages. As she sings the line 'Yet the past haunts me.', she drops the book on the couch as she walks toward a window sill. The camera zooms in to focus on the book. Having flipped a few pages before. Each page telling a different part of Ailin's life, only through pictures. The screen goes black on the 7th line of the verse. Then a silhouette in white appears, turning their head behind before running forward to a light source. The scene changes again to view Ailin pushing the windows open and reaching out the windows, as she sings the second last line, she pulls her hand in forcefully and clenches her hands together at her chest before she is seen crouching by the window sill, almost motionless. When the next verse starts to play, what is seen is Ailin sitting on her bed, typing away on her phone. Her outfit consisted of a lime green sailor blouse paired with sky blue jeans. The view changes to see what Ailin is typing, a Friendsta post, she then finishes typing out the whole verse only to delete everything and fall backward onto her bed. The scene changes to the default chorus scene, the screen splitting into half, something similar to the single cover. Ailin’s lips moving according to the words. The dance cut then sets in. Ailin is seen dancing against a dodger blue and french rose striped background in a knee-length grey dress paired with gold ankle boots. The scene changes once more when she starts singing her 8th line. She is then seen dressed in a leopard print off-shoulder dress which reaches just before her knees while wearing silver pumps walking on a red carpet, back facing the cameras and just as the verse ends, her face turns and she smirks at the camera. The instrumental for the next verse starts playing. As Ailin starts singing, she is seen in the same outfit as in the previous scene, as she sits on the armrest of a chair. As she gets up, she grabs a staff in her left hand and a crown in her right. When singing ‘This is my reign.', she places the crown carelessly on her head and just as she starts the next line, points the staff towards the camera. The verse scene ends with Ailin dropping the staff and placing her arms on her hips. The default chorus scene then plays again. This time the sides are switched, left to right and right to left. The instrumental for the next verse plays and the dance sets in again, with the same dodger blue and french rose striped background. The only difference in this dance cut is the outfit change. In the stead of the grey dress is the dress from the very first scene. Her head noticeably donning a flower crown instead of the crown from the two scenes previous. The last scene shows Ailin in her previous scene outfit and the leopard print one facing each other back-to-back. Just before the credits scene rolls, the two figures shrink as the silhouette of Ailin appears to embrace the two. The MV ends with a white screen displaying the words ‘Change Me’ above Ailin’s full name. The word ‘Change’ in dodger blue and the word ‘Me’ in french rose. Lyrics |-|English= Changing is a choice everyone has. Despite the past, Life is our story to write. Starting a new chapter is no problem. Yet, grudges held against oneself, Restrains us from moving forward. Pain and despair is something we all know, Innocent yet deadly, Is life so unfair as to have these nightmares stain our memories? Angels or Devils, A side we eventually need to chose, Even after death. Inevitable is pain, Yet the choice to suffer is at our hands. Chapter after chapter. Wanting to change, Yet the past haunts me. Blames cast, glaring eyes. Sorrow is what I'm being drowned in. Help, even this word can't be heard. Darkness that lies in front of me, Even turning back is no option. The light at the end of the tunnel, I'm continuously chasing. Reaching my hand out to receive help, I too a in pain. Mine is greater than yours. Someone save me from this oblivion. Someone roll the dice of hope. Someone reach their hand to me. Pull me out. I promise to change. Change from my wicked ways. Won't you help at the least? (Change me, change me) Given the chance, '' ''Accept fate as it is. '' ''Change it shall be? The extended hand, Tell me your name. '' ''Who is my saviour? (Tell me, tell me.) Allow me a chance, Extend your hand out to me. Will someone by my aid? Shall a new life be bestowed, May a new chapter begin! Await my return, For it shall be pristine and seen never before. Shower your grace on my red carpet. To my aid, to my saviour, May blessings reach generations after centuries. I shall stand, Born a new, May the choral sing my return. Changed I have. Reformed. Renewed. Awoken from oblivion. This is my reign. This is my change. May classics be etched in memories, Classicals burned into our minds. May the renewed culture stay for eras. (Change me, change me) Given the chance, '' ''Accept fate as it is. '' ''Change it shall be? The extended hand, Tell me your name. '' ''Who is my saviour? (Tell me, tell me.) Classical left behind, Wonderful memories stay. The choice is yours to make. Stepping out is hard, Yet, if you aren't swayed by emotions, Stand tall and left rebirth happen. Leaving grudges and restrains forgotten and locked, May this new life begin. A new era, a new me. Change Me, To who I should be. |-|Kanji= TBA |-|Romaji= TBA Trivia *''Italic'' parts are the chorus. *The release of the single was delayed by a month; the reason stated in the RP was Isamu Imai's "strong suggestion" in response to Ailin's interruption of the Glittering Audition process. **Originally it was supposed to be only a couple of weeks, but Sora decided to make it a month (because she needs more time to write the songs). *The MV and Lyrics of the song is supposed to show the dilemma Ailin is constantly in, she being unsure who she really is. The last scene of the MV which compares a more simple and accepting her to a more over-the-top melodramatic her, the last line is telling her fans to change/depict her the way they want to. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Ailin Sashihara Category:Singles Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Change Me Category:Music Category:Solo Singles Category:Ai no Kami